(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet printer ink cartridge, more particularly, to an inkjet printer ink cartridge having an ink outlet base body that can be demounted from a case, whereas a nozzle plate and a heater chip inserted into the ink outlet base body thereon can be independently demounted and replaced, so the ink storing case can be repeatedly used without any need of replacement, thereby cutting costs and achieving environmental protection.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 4, an ink cartridge 100 comprising an ink container 101 for storing ink, and an ink ejector 103 (as shown on the top of FIG. 4) is disposed at a bottom 102 of the ink container 101, ejecting the ink from the ink container 101 in order to achieve inkjet printing thereby having the ink printed on the document. The ink ejector 103 comprises a combined structure of a nozzle plate 1031 and a heater chip, a soft printed circuit board 1032, and a guiding module (not shown in the drawing) formed on a lower portion of the printed circuit board 1032. Therefore, ink is ejected from a nozzle 1033 formed on the nozzle plate 1031 onto the to-be-printed document.
As the nozzle plate 1031 and the printed circuit board 1032 are directly attached to the ink cartridge 100 thereon, they combine with the ink cartridge 100 into one unit. Therefore, when the heater chip has been used for some time and is unable to be actuated, it is necessary to have the heater chip replaced. Moreover, when wires bonded and connected onto the printed circuit board 1032 thereon are so fragile that they are broken, or the printed circuit board is soaked by ink to cause a short circuit; the entire ink cartridge 100 is unable to be used again and is required to be discarded, which not only waste costs but also cause environmental pollution problems.